


A Night's Visit

by SkiaWolf



Category: Tales of Zestiria
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Attempt at Humor, Comedy, Fluff, Late at Night, M/M, Romance, Teen Romance, Teenagers, Who says it's dead?, Young Love, a very bad attempt, trying not to cry over that American spelling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-09-30 16:07:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10166735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkiaWolf/pseuds/SkiaWolf
Summary: In which Sorey still hasn't gotten the grasp of throwing stones at Mikleo's window softly enough for it to not go wrong.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I thought of this random little oneshot a few weeks ago and wrote it the other day. I was originally going to draw a mini comic, but I decided on this instead.
> 
> Enjoy!

It was a beautiful, quiet night. The sky was clear, leaving a beautiful view of shining stars and a crescent moon in sight. The breeze was very soft, barely making any sound at all as it rustled the leaves of trees and bushes gently. It was completely peaceful.

Or at least, that's what it seemed like.

It was late, so as someone who didn't like to miss out on sleep, Mikleo was naturally soundly sleeping, laid on one side with his hands resting by his face. But his eyes slowly began to open when his ears picked up some kind of tapping sound. For a moment, Mikleo was far too tired to take note of what was happening. But then his ears focused more on the sound, and he realised that it was coming from his window.

“Sorey…?” he said quietly, rubbing his eyes. They were quick to widen. He pulled back the covers, bare feet swivelling round onto the floor “ _Sorey.”_

Too late. His body jumped terribly at a smash in his window, which was followed by an exclaimed  _“Crap, not again!”_ from outside.

“I have _had it_ ,” Mikeo said to himself, storming over to the open window – carefully, so he didn't step on the few shards of glass – and pulled open the curtains. He locked eyes with Sorey, who grinned, resting a hand sheepishly on the back of his head.

“Hi, Mikleo.”

“Don't 'hi Mikleo' me.” He glanced around, thankful that his house was at least detached, so he was the only one disturbed by his boyfriend's recklessness. “That's the _third time_ you've done this.”

“I thought I was getting better!”

“My window is _not_ a trial and error for you to practice throwing stones!”

“It's romantic, though. A late at night visit, ready to sweep you off your feet...”

“And sweep up the glass on my carpet, I hope. Ah, smashing windows, _so_ romantic.”

“I promise I'll pay for it again, really!”

“That's besides the point.”

“Come down, I couldn't sleep!”

“No! I'm mad at you!”

“For how long? Ten minutes?”

“Don't test me.”

“But I have food...” Sorey said in a sing-song voice, grinning when Mikleo's expression softened for a second. “See! Sweets are your weakness. I can do no wrong.”

“No, you're not getting out of this one,” Mikleo said sternly, folding his arms. He glanced over at the electronic clock on his bedside table, a hand resting against his forehead when he read the time. “It's two in the morning, Sorey.”

“Time is nothing more than a concept.”

“Just like your intelligence.”

“That's harsh, dude.”

“Deal with it.” Mikleo turned at the sound of his door opening, stumbling clumsily as he tried to pull his curtains across. “Good evening, mother.”

“What are you doing?” Muse asked with a yawn, looking down at the carpet. “Did Sorey break the window again?”

It was a little frightening how she asked that so casually.

“Yes, I'm sorry-”

“Sorey,” Muse called as she pulled back the curtains, eyes landing on her son's boyfriend. “You're free to use the door at any time. I gave you a key for a reason.”

“But this is romantic!”

“Like I said, there's nothing romantic about breaking my window!” Mikleo shouted.

“I'll be paying, Muse, I promise,” Sorey said.

“Don't ignore me!”

“I knew you would.” Muse turned to her son. “Well go on then, get your clothes on. He can clean it up tomorrow.”

“I was _sleeping.”_ But now he realised that he wasn't tired at all any more. “Oh fine, just until I get sleepy again.”

“Stay safe and lock the door on your way out,” Muse instructed, before leaving the room.

“Why is she so relaxed about this?” Mikleo muttered under his breath, throwing on a pair of jeans, a shirt and trainers. At the very least, the nights were currently warm. He thought he may have actually been tempted by murder otherwise.

“Mikleo...” Sorey whined, dragging out the 'o'.

“I'm coming, geez!”

He quietly closed his door after him before climbing down the stairs. He grabbed a key hanging in the hallway and unlocked the front door. Sorey was standing in front as it opened, holding out a box of macarons.

“For my love.”

“You better have a dozen of those,” Mikleo said, sighing as he locked the door after himself. “Really, Sorey. The _third time.”_

“Yeah, I better stop that soon. Vanilla?”

“Yes.”

Sorey popped one of the cream-coloured macarons into Mikleo's mouth. “Am I now forgiven?”

“No.”

“What about if I kissed you?”

“No.”

“I think I'm going to set a new record for how long you're going to be mad at me!” Sorey exclaimed. He took Mikleo's hand. “Come on, let's go for a walk.”

“What did I do to deserve this?”

“Come on, it really is nice at this time.”

Mikleo looked up at the sky. His expression only changed for a moment, but it was long enough for Sorey to react to.

“See! The moon is beautiful tonight. And you know what else is beautiful?”

“You not breaking my window?”

“Well, that, but I _was_ going to say you.” Sorey finally looked a little guilty, his voice more serious. “I'm sorry for breaking your window again. I'll stop.”

That expression was killing Mikleo. He was weak. Far, far too weak.

“… It's okay.”

“Yes! You didn't set a new record after all!”

“No, I'm still mad, but you're a little forgiven.”

“Nah, I'm more than 'a little forgiven'. You love my charms, really.”

“In your dreams, which I'm certainly not having tonight.”

“Liar,” Sorey grinned, squeezing his hand gently. Mikleo shook his head, but he couldn't stop himself from smiling. A liar indeed.

 


End file.
